Volume 17
Volume 17 is the seventeenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Ideology Reformation Lesson Matal Mogamett continues his lecture about Goi being different from Magicians. He explains about the Rukh making the world move. He also shows resentment about the kings of the current countries who are only Goi. This make the students stunt and he later shows the situation in Musta'sim Kingdom 70 years ago, about his experience in his youth as a magician serving the king using Remote Clairvoyance Magic. He had a daughter who cheered him up every time he went to work and his wife has also died due to overdoing work as a magician. He was also forcefully made to do miracles, for example, making water fall on the fields. The magicians did their job with a toll on their bodies due to insufficient Magoi. Mogamett's daughter, Sana, also was a Magician and he was worried about the future of her daughter. Mogamett also brought joy to others through magic, giving him and his magicians a great influence over the country through magic, which even reached the king's ears. He also believed magicians are born to improve the world and help others, when her daughter asked about the reasons magicians are born in the world and different from others. However, in present times, he thinks his ideals are wrong. Mogamett then asks Aladdin, Sphintus Carmen and Titus Alexius what they saw in the 5th Level Authorization District, to what Titus answers truthfully. Mogamett notices that they never said they wanted to leave, as long as they have food and alcohol. He concludes that Goi are no different from livestocks and desire power, whereas Magicians' only desire is knowledge. He then continues telling about oppressing Magicians and about the war against the Parthevia Empire. He then explains why he began to hate Goi and the reason for building Magnostadt. Chancellor Mogamett continues his speech about the nobility who used Magicians only for themselves, and how that resulted in an uprising of the peasants. Seeing the horror of how Goi humans behave, Mogamett decided that they were not fit to rule and that it should be up to the educated and knowledge driven magicians to regulate the course of a country. He took that opportunity to create a country for magicians, where they could live peacefully and be free to pursue any knowledge they desired. Mogamett created the "5th Level Authorization District" where Goi humans would get all their lifestyle needs taken care of in exchange for sapping away their magoi (imperceptible to most humans). Students' ability to identify The students could identify with injustices of Goi rulers and kingdoms, growing up in an era filled with war, and begin to accept Mogamett's point of view. They are then let in to the 5th level district and see that the humans who live there don't even want to leave because it's a lot better than how they used to live. Marga Mogamett permits to take Marga outside but not because of his kindness for her, but for Titus. He knows of Titus being the Reim Empire's Scheherazade's subordinate. He then says that both Scheherazade and Yamraiha are only poor female Magicians working for foreign countries and notes that if Yamraiha alone created a barrier to support Sindria, she is bound to die young; the same is for Scheherazade, no matter if she's Magi or not. Later, Titus takes Marga outside, but Mogamett doesn't acknowledge her nor other Goi as human beings. Aladdin notices it and comments that because of this, the world will end. After that, Marga is happy as she goes through the surface and tells Titus that she loves him. Meanwhile, Aladdin asks Sphintus if he agrees with Mogamett and is very upset when hears that he indeed is. Zemi Later, Aladdin looks at Zemi recommendations he get and wonders what he should pick. Sphintus is delighted that he got one Zemi recommendation, while Aladdin and Titus got multiple offers. As they are interested in all classes, they decide to choose different and share the knowledge later. Titus goes for "Magic Item Production", while Aladdin for "Rukh Properties and Alterations". Aladdin recognizes his teacher, Irene, but she doesn't take his greetings and comments that she hates lucky people, as having tea with Mogamett is her dream. The lesson begins. Irene tells her students about the Black Rukh, artificial life forms and Black Djinn. She then addresses to Aladdin that normal students shouldn't be able to understand what she's talking about and she wonders what he knows about this. He says that Magnostadt is connected to Al-Thamen after all, but she doesn't know what he is talking about. The Truth about Titus Later, Titus talks with Scheherazade, but she finds it weird that Magnostadt hasn't joined hands with the Kou Empire yet. Then, Marga comes in and Scheherazade demands to know about her. She reminds Titus that he has only a little time left. In the night, Marga starts coughing so Titus rushes to her side. She demands that he told her if she became a burden. She then continues saying that Titus brought her there and showed her amazing things, which made her happy. She doesn't know if she could see other things like that as well, but Titus promises her to be with her forever. He then lies next to her wide awake, remembering about his lifespan. Magicians heal Marga. At night, Titus contacts Scheherazade again, and tells her Magnostadt is manufacturing magic items by copying for a real Dungeon items. Titus then explains further this matter. Scheherazade orders Titus to search for other positive proofs, and says that when the investigation is finished, Titus role will end too. She adds that he should come back to her side, just like the other children did. Titus tries to say something and gains her concern, but asked if there's something more he wants to tell her, he smiles and denies. The following day, Marga, Sphintus, Aladdin and Titus spend a day together, but Titus doesn't seem really happy, and is rather absent-minded. When the others begin to make plans for the future he remains silent and smiling. Overnight, Marga thanks him for what he did and asks him to wait for her until she grows up. Titus promises her that he will wait for her no matter how long. Then, Titus goes to where Mogamett is and, in tears, says to him that he doesn't want to die yet. Titus says that he has certain predicament that won't let him live long, but he doesn't want to die. Mogamett is worried, and asks Titus if he's affected by some kind of illness just like Marga, but Titus tells him he's not even human, but a clone of Scheherazade. He then explains how was he born and ends up wondering why he's alive in this world. He says that sometimes, he envies his friends and their talks about what they will do after his death becomes unbearable, which eventually leads him to falling into depravity. Scheherazade senses that something is wrong with his Rukh and takes control of his body. She then has a talk with Mogamett concerning Magnostadt's future. Mogamett doesn't want to be a part of neither Reim nor Kou and what's more, doesn't want to abandon Titus, thus he frees Titus from Scheherazade's control. Before the War Mogamett explains that Magnostadt will wage a war against the Reim Empire. Aladdin recalls what the Chancellor told him the previous night about Titus's real identity and about his acquaintanceship with Ithnan and his connections to Al-Thamen in general. Aladdin notes that Mogamett is a good king, but only for Magicians. Back in present, the Magicians are ready to fight for Magnostadt. Titus feels guilty that something like this is happening because of him and tries to stop them, being afraid of three King Vessels in the Reim Empire. In the Reim's capital, Remano, two of mentioned King Vessels are talking about Reim's expansion. Scheherazade notes that they have to get Titus back. She says she counts on Muu Alexius, who appears with the rest of the Fanalis Corps. Tenzan Plateu Kouha Ren, who is in the Tenzan Plateu, is notified about the Reim Empire invading Magnostadt. Asked if he's going to do something about it, he answers positively, since Magnostadt belongs to his older brother, Kouen Ren. In the meantime, Magnostadt citizens rebel as they don't want to fight with Reim. One of them tries to calm the rest down, while one mother is seen believing in the Magicians. Magnostadt In the Magnostadt Academy, Magicians are scared about the upcoming war. Then, Irene comes and tries to calm them down by revealing that they have a certain "power" stored, which will be able to oppose both Kou and Reim. Then, Titus comes wearing High Class Magicians' clothes and announce he become one of then and thus isn't related to Reim anymore. Asked by Aladdin if he's going to fight against Scheherazade, he answers that he doesn't want to die. Seeing Aladdin's expression, he concludes that he isn't similar to him and thinks only about himself. Aladdin says it's the same for him. He explains his viewpoint and adds that he will fight for the wishes others entrusted to him. He ends his monologue by saying that Reim isn't real threat, but instead something in Magnostadt. Later, Mogamett in his speech tells Magicians to fight. Reim's fleet Meanwhile, on the Reim Empire's ship. Lo'lo' offers that he will swim to Magnostadt, but Myron Alexius tries to cool him down. He starts fight with her, which Muu attempts to stop. However, Lo'lo' accidentally sends him flying. He is helped by Alibaba Saluja, and explains to him why he is weaker then the rest of his unit. Myron and Lo'lo' wonder why Alibaba is even with them. Then, Alibaba addresses to Aladdin asking if he's doing well. The War begins The Reim Empire's army draws near Magnostadt. Meanwhile, in the Reim's capital, Remano, Scheherazade sees them and addresses to Magnostadt's Magicians. She warns them that the war will begin if they don't surrender, revealing that Mogamett took a son of Alexius family hostage and smuggled magic items in Reim's territory, but the answer is clear. Scheherazade orders her troop to starts. In the meantime, Aladdin and Sphintus talk. Aladdin reveals he's the only one who can stop Mogamett's "power". Otherwise, everyone will die. Reim's troops tries to fight but they can't get through Borg, Magnostadt's barrier. Scheherazade reassures them they can destroy it with a brute strength alone. Before they can do it, High Class Magicians, including Doron, Irene Smirnoff and Myers, called "Guardian Deities", comes to stop them and do so. Mogamett explains how Magnostadt work and why Reim's army won't be able to destroy it, but Scheherazade smiles and confidently declares that Magnostadt will fall. Chapters ''Night 159: The Magician's Solitude'' ''Night 160: The Magician's Country'' ''Night 161: Transformation'' ''Night 162: The Truth About Mogamett'' ''Night 163: Zemi'' ''Night 164: The Truth About Titus'' ''Night 165: Genesis'' ''Night 166: Before the Beginning of the War'' ''Night 167: War Cry'' ''Night 168: Guardian Deities'' ''Extra Comic: Magnostadt, Beards, and Yamraiha'' ''Message Paper: Kouen and Hakuei'' Category:Volumes